iDrabble!
by swimfin77
Summary: I took up TwinkieTUTUS's challenge! So here's 20 drabbles, all of my favorite couple, Seddie! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, you know those days when you're all set to write, but as soon as you settle down with your chocolate or caffeine [3], you can't think of a thing to type? Yeah, that's been me the past few weeks. So I'm sooo incredibly sorry to anyone who's been following my stories, I really don't mean to have month-long periods between updates. I'm just going through some major writers-block at the moment. Anyway, I was scrolling the iCarly page yesterday, and I came across this challenge by TwinkieTUTUS and figured, hey, why not give it a try? It might get me going on my other stories again!!

Unfortunately, I'm still kind of new to this site, so I'm not too sure about the appropriate length of a drabble. If someone could let me know if I'm writing way too much, it'd be sooo very appreciated!! Also, do you win something for a challenge? Is it like a competition? Ha-ha, I'm such a noob. Wow, that was a long author's note. Anyway, here is my wonderful collection of drabbles! All Seddie (of course), mostly Sam's POV. Ok, no, focus!! Lol, here they are:

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. (Or any other song, product, etc. that's used in here.)

XXX

**Twitch**

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Carly looked over at me from the corner of the room she was using to change. "Oh come on Sam, it's not that bad! Besides, Freddie says it has to be flashy, we're making a music video." I didn't say anything in response; I was frozen to my spot, staring at that monstrosity of a dress. Sighing, Carly left her changing post to come stand next to me in front of her paisley-quilted bed. "I mean, when you think about it, we're barely going to be in the video at all, with Wade being how he is. And you can hide in the back; no one will even see you. _And_ I have to wear one too, so stop complaining and just change." She called over her shoulder as she headed towards the mirror.

Oh that was easy for her to say. I glared at her over my corndog. _She_ looked perfectly fine in her dress – a shiny silvery thing that hung loosely over her thin frame. _Her _dress didn't look tight enough to stop the airflow to her brain. _Her_ dress wasn't so low cut it would draw _way_ too much attention to a certain …area, helping bra or not.

Really, what the heck was Fredwina thinking? Did he actually expect me to wear this thing in front of the thousands of people who watched iCarly? In front of _him_? Well, screw that. Hell would freeze over before I let Freddie Benson see me in a dress like that. I felt my eye begin to **twitch** in anger as I continued to dwell on the idea that that fudgebut actually expected me to wear something like that anywhere.

Carly finished fixing her hair and turned back to me. Upon discovering I still hadn't changed, she let out a small huff of annoyance. "Sam, come on! Freddie's probably already started shooting, and the faster we get this over with, the faster we can say goodbye to Collins. Please? It's only one little dress, and you'll only have to wear it for ten minutes, tops, and - hey, what's wrong with your eye?"

"Nothing." I snarled, glowering down at the golden mess lying before me. Well, if he thought I was going to let anyone see me in that, he had a whole other think coming. And if I had anything to say about it, that think would come with a good slap in the face. "I'm out." I muttered, tossing my corndog at the metallic eyesore and striding out of the apartment, ignoring Carly shouting at me to come back.

XXX

All things considered, the video turned out pretty good. It's almost a shame no one will watch it, after that anti-Wade Collins clip we showed on iCarly. _Oh well, _I sighed as I took the girls' dresses back to my mom's closet. I don't think she'll notice they were gone; she used to wear them in her teens, so they now occupy that section of her closet reserved for clothes she will probably never be able to pull off again, but she keeps anyway, "just because".

I guess shooting videos does have its advantages. After all, I got to see Carly in that dress… I felt a small smile flit across my face as I hung up the silvery garment. Yeah, that was fun. Of course, those other girls looked, well…. as well. And Sam… I smiled again, but it was more wistful than before as I fingered the golden fabric of the dress my blonde friend never even tried on.

_"She saw the dress you picked out, threw a corndog at it, then left."_

I let out a small chuckle. That reaction, it was just so…Sam. I had never really thought she would wear the dress. It had started as a joke, really. I picked the most ridiculous and un-Sammish thing in my mother's closet, just to get a rise out of her. I mean, I had _hoped_ she would wear it, it'd look really good on her…Argh, brain, stop that! Sam's your friend (well, sort of)! You can't think of her like that! Even if the thought of her in that dress made your heart beat about five times faster than it had when you had seen Carly….

While I mused over my conflicting emotions, my fingers ran over something that didn't feel like fabric at all. In fact, it felt kind of like… "Paper?" I whispered to myself as I pulled a small folded piece of lined notebook paper out of the top of the dress's zipper. It wasn't hard to figure out who had left it, what with "Freddork" scrawled across the top in Sam's trademark handwriting. I don't know how she managed to get the paper in the dress without anyone seeing, but then again, she was Sam.

Taking a quick look around to make sure she wasn't lurking behind me, waiting till I opened the paper that said "Look out" before pouncing - she's done that to me, you know – I unfolded the paper to find only five scribbled words lying across the page;

_Only in your dreams Benson_.

My smile came back, and soon I found myself quietly laughing at the note I held in my hands. "Oh, if only you knew Puckett." I whispered, smiling widely as I folded the paper back up and, slipping it into my pocket, made my way out of the room.

XXX

Ta-da! My very first drabble! :D It's based (obviously) off of the video-shooting scene of iRocked the Vote. I've been wondering for a while how Sam would react to the dress Freddie picked out for her (well, other than the flying corndog) and what the dress actually looked like. Speaking of which, here's a picture I found of what I'm seeing as Sam's dress in this story (if you're really that curious..com/cgi/imgthing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=3726026


	2. Devoured

Haha! I have returned! Ahhh. Feels good to be writing again. So summer vacation has officially been established in my mind, and I'm no longer waking up at 6 in the morning for no reason. To celebrate, I give to you a random little drabble! It's just to get the Seddie juices going again, and also because I want to finish TwinkieTUTUS's challenge, even if I am like… 5 months late. Lol whatever. I PROMISE I will have a new chapter of iSleepwalk done for tomorrow….if any of y'all are still interested, that is. And if I don't, feel free to find me walking down the street and beat me with a ham. Or a stick of salami (lol Princess Puckette!). Whichever you prefer.

Speaking of PP, I very much enjoyed iMust Have Locker 239. Made me sad that the Sam/Freddie/Locker plot was kind of secondary, seeing as it _was_ the title… but as a whole, a thumbs up episode! (Plus, how cute was Sam in the bunny opening? "He robbed a gas station!!" :D Actually, that whole opening was full of win.) So anyway, yeah, I got off topic again. Here's my drabble!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly. And I have to tell you this on every story, because if I don't, I'll be joining Sam's bunny in jail.

XXXXX

This is arguably the worst day of my life. Actually, no, scratch that. This is _much _worse than the whole first kiss thing. At least then people were just laughing at me. No one was shoving me down to the floor, especially not wearing a neon-yellow "I LOVE FяED" t-shirt and a skirt. No one was refusing to watch iCarly ever again just because I expressed my honest opinion about one person.

And why is it always me? I couldn't help but ask myself that as I pushed myself up. Why am I always the one who gets pushed around, never Carly of Sam? _Probably because you're more of a dork than them,_ replied the voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Sam. _Shut up._ I shot back, then stopped and grew a little concerned that I was having an argument with the voice in my head. Isn't that the last thing a sane person would do? Bah, I guess hanging around Sam long enough would make anyone go nuts. Anyway…. what was I doing again?

Before I could collect my thoughts, something rectangular, crinkly, and strangely pink collided with the back of my head. Blinking in surprise and rubbing my head where the thing hit, I looked wildly around, finally spotting the offending object lying on the floor by my feet. Picking it up, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Really? Of all the things, it had to be this?

"Alright, who threw this?" I shouted to the crowded hallway. "Who threw this low-fat Fat Cake at my head?" No one answered. I didn't really expect anyone to. Looking down at the obnoxiously pink snack cakes in my hand, I couldn't help but wonder how she could even eat them. I tried them once - after she nearly bit my hand off for taking it, of course; disgusting. The things tasted like pure sugar, with a little bit of coconut, which was weird enough on its own. But then you get this aftertaste like someone made you eat a napkin – all cottony and dry. And as if that weren't enough, the things stained your fingers neon-pink for the rest of the day! Needless to say, that stolen pastry was my first and last Fat Cake.

Glancing around, I saw that no one had come forward, which didn't really surprise me. "Well I'm keeping it!" I cried, stuffing the package in my pocket before turning and stomping towards my locker. _This is gonna be a long day._ I thought as I began spinning out my combination.

XXX

And it was. By the time lunch rolled around, I had been shoved to the ground by 13 different people, kicked out of all of my 6 clubs, and had my – our – web show publicly defaced on a wall of lockers. Staring at my crust-less peanut butter sandwich and cup of cubed fruit, I decided I didn't feel much like eating. And this time it wasn't even because of the lunch my mom packed. Sighing, I shifted in my seat and felt something slightly squish against my leg.

Reaching into my pocket, I found the Fat Cakes from the morning. Guess I forgot to put it in my locker with everything that happened. Pulling the package out, I stared at it for a while. "Oh yeah." I said suddenly, interrupting Sam and Carly's conversation, well complaining really, about this whole FяED thing. "Here, you want these?" I asked, tossing the cakes at Sam.

"YES." She exclaimed, ripping open the plastic packaging and biting into the first cake. Carly and I just watched as she **devoured** the pink puff, and for some reason I felt strangely… content. As if all the crazy FяED stuff wasn't happening. Everything would be ok if things just stayed normal like this; Sam eating, him and Carly looking on in awe and slight disgust. In a matter of seconds, the first Fat Cake was gone. Sam picked up the second and moved to shove it in her mouth, when she suddenly stopped and looked over at me. "….Here." she mumbled, shoving the cake at me.

"Oh no… I can't." I protested, pushing the hand holding the pink pastry back towards her. "I gave them to you, and you like them too much, and… wait, why are you sharing with me?"

Sam looked down at the table, not saying anything for a minute. Then her head snapped up and she scowled at me. "Because I just am Benson! You got a problem with me being generous?" I just sat there staring at her. "Fine then, don't take it." She muttered, raising the cake to her mouth.

"Alright." I grumbled. "Gimmie the cake." Smirking slightly, she handed it over. I don't know why I did it. I honestly have no explanation. I hate those pink cakes more than anything, and yet I still reached up and took a bite. It tasted just like I remembered; sugar mixed with sugar mixed with cotton. And I still ate it. The whole thing.

Afterwards, when I finally washed the taste of the tainted pink thing away with my mom's homemade carrot-apple juice, (truthfully, I'm not sure the new taste was any better, but oh well.) I looked up to see Carly's amused face and Sam's satisfied smirk. "Well, how was it Freddison?"

"Ugh. Awful." I gagged. "I don't know how you can eat those things Sam."

"He's right you know." Carly piped in. "Do you know one of these things has" she grabbed the discarded wrapper and squinted at the nutrition facts "…. 350 calories?! Ew Sam, that's disgusting."

Sam snatched the wrapper from Carly. Licking her finger, she ran it across the corner of the package, collecting the leftover sugar flakes. "Humph." She shrugged, licking the sugar off her finger. "Tastes fine to me."

"Ew Sam. Carly's right, that _is_ disgusting." I quipped, but I was laughing.

She just shrugged again. "Whatever. But look!" she suddenly burst out. She grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I could feel my face start to heat up, which is ridiculous, right? I mean, it's just Sam… "Now we match!" she continued, laughing over her words as she pressed her hand against mine, then pulled away to show Carly. "Our fingers are all pink!" I felt my face grow hotter.

Carly just laughed. "Yeah, so's Freddie's face." She chuckled, then got up to throw away her trash. Sam stopped laughing, but still didn't let go of my hand.

"Hey, she's right." she said, leaning towards me, studying my face. I pulled away, cursing my traitor face for choosing now to turn into a tomato. I mean, what is going on? This is just Sam, it's not like I, you know…. _like_ her or anything. Actually, no, forget I even said that. The thought that I would ever like Sam is just impossible. We just don't feel that way about each other. But even so, why was my face…

She leaned closer and I found I couldn't back up anymore without falling off my seat. "You ok?" she asked, actually looking concerned for once.

"Um… yeah." I choked out. She was so close… "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok…" she muttered, settling back in her seat and finally relinquishing my hand. She glanced over at me. "Thanks, by the way." she said softly, with a slight smile. Then she returned her focus on her food and Carly, who had just returned. They went back to their conversation like nothing important had happened, which I guess it didn't right…?

Pushing any strange Sam-related thoughts out of my head, I picked up my uneaten food and headed to the trash, thinking that maybe I didn't hate Fat Cakes so much after all.

XXXXX

Alright! Well, there you go, hope you liked it! I dunno, I'm not sure how I feel about my writing from Freddie's POV. Meh, whatever. Now I got to get to bed, since it's 3:30 in the morning…. BUT before I go, I was just wondering… I'm planning on making a video, but I don't really know how. If any of you have any suggestions, I'd really appreciate them! Thanks everyone!


End file.
